


Cats and names

by Rogercat



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Era, Cats, Childhood, Early Mornings, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Rivendell | Imladris, Third Age, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Maglor finds out that Arwen have a good name for two of the cats in Imladris





	Cats and names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowanBaines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanBaines/gifts).



> Happy birthday, hope that enjoy this

“Meow.”

 

It was the meowing which woke Maglor up, alongside the feeling of having something heavy on his chest. It was a little hard to breathe. 

 

“You again?” he wondered in a sleepy voice, his point of view almost fully blocked by a large tomcat with a reddish-orange colour on the fur. Well, less red and slightly more orange, but it was massive in size on contrast to some of the other cats here in Imladris. And heavy to have on you for long. 

 

“I swear, that Arwen named you after my brother just to make it a joke among the few people nowadays who once knew Maedhros…” Maglor was not surprised at all when he got a large cat paw in his face, pushing against his forehead, “but I have to admit that it is a well-chosen name, he tended to insist on making me get up early as well.” 

 

“Mew.” 

 

Maglor barely had managed to remove the large cat from himself and back down on the floor, when a more shrill meowing was heard from the hall outside his bedchamber, arriving towards the half-open door:  

 

“Meow! Meow, meoooooow!” 

 

Great, the black kitten which Arwen had named after him. 

 

“Oh no, not that little singer…”

 

The plan to shoo away both the cats so he could get some more sleep, ended with Maglor getting shot with a hair tie. Somehow, that kitten had taught itself how to use its front toes and teeth to shoot away hair ties for self-entertaining, in general stolen by Arwen when she did not see it. 

 

“Maaagloooor, give back my hair tie!” Arwen called from somewhere, no doubt meaning her kitten and not her adopted grandfather. 

 

“Oh, just get out.”

 

Maedhros the cat gave the Elf a insulted look over getting pushed out before the door was closed, and then started to chase Maglor the kitten around because he really was in no mood for playing and just wanted some peace and quiet, thank you very much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from Rowan Baines' own RL black cat who is named Maglor
> 
> and Maedhros the cat is meant to be something similar to a really big Siberian cat in size


End file.
